1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device having improved image quality, and a driving method of the organic light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed that improve upon aspects of cathode ray tubes, including reduced weight and size. Among these flat panel displays are liquid crystal displays, a field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices, among others.
Among these, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by recombining electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has fast response times and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, organic light emitting display devices are classified as either a passive matrix type (PMOLED) or an active matrix type (AMOLED), in accordance with the driving of the organic light emitting diodes.
The active matrix type organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels connected with the lines and arranged in a matrix. The pixel commonly includes an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor controlling the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode, a switching transistor transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor, and a storage capacitor maintaining a voltage of the data signal.
The range of applications of the organic light emitting display device has expanded to various devices, including portable devices. However, it is more difficult to implement organic light emitting display devices in laptops, etc., due to image burn-in. In detail, computers using a common O/S (e.g. Windows) consistently display the same image (e.g., a retention image) in a predetermined region, such that pixel burn-in rapidly occurs in some regions.
Screen savers that turn off screens or play various videos have been developed to overcome or reduce burn-in. However, screen savers stop information transmission, in other words, the primary function of displays.